Late Once More
by Kasek
Summary: A quick one-shot about Kakashi's funeral.


**Kasek: **Another quickie that I thought up. I ought to do more of these, helps keep me in the mood for writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did, I would so totally let this happen in an anime filler ep.**

Naruto's eyes widened in absolute shock. "Wh-what?"

Tsunade sighed. She really did not want a repeat of the Jiraiya incident. "Kakashi. Is. Dead. Pakkun can vouch for it."

Pakkun nodded. "He was taken down while we were retreating from the enemies' vast numbers... I didn't really have time to check to see if he was really dead, nor did we have time to pick him up, but... with as many shinobi as there were after us, it'd be a miracle for him to have survived."

Tsunade held out a worn hitai-ate. Naruto needed no words to tell him that it was Kakashi's. "Also... we received this from Amegakure in the last hour. Pakkun has confirmed it's Kakashi's. I've postponed the announcement long enough... but with this, he can be officially declared KIA."

Naruto's eyes drifted to the ground. "I... see. If that's all... I'll be leaving now."

Tsunade sighed as Naruto closed the door behind him. "He took it better than he did Jiraiya' death, that's for sure... or at least, has learned how to hide it better."

--

As Naruto walked aimlessly, he glanced from place to place. Everywhere he looked, he could almost see Kakashi performing the various acts that he claimed always kept him late; here, he was helping an old lady with her groceries... there, he was getting a cat down from a tree for some kids... and lastly, there he was, walking down the street, reading his perverted book, 'getting lost on the road of life'.

It wasn't long before he found himself before the Hero's Memorial, and the three logs not far from it. Here, Team 7 had officially been formed, with Kakashi as their sensei. Naruto gave a slight smile as he remembered the test that Kakashi had given them- a survival exercise, the three of them against him. It was here where Kakashi had taught him the "Thousand Years of Death" maneuver... the hard way.

He was shaken from his reverie when someone appeared behind him. Turning, he saw it was Sakura, holding some flowers. Naruto forced a smile. "Those for Kakashi-sensei?"

She nodded as she placed them on the memorial. "Yes... it's weird, not having him around... he was just one of those shinobi you assumed would die of old age..."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah... I wonder how Sasuke would feel, if he knew..."

Silence filled the atmosphere. Sakura began walking away. Naruto called out to her. "Sakura!"

She turned, her eyes devoid of life. "Yes?"

Naruto flinched when he looked into her eyes. "Er... nevermind... I guess... I'll see you at the funeral, then..." She nodded, and walked off. After she left, Naruto fell to his knees, and punded the ground with his fist, tears forming his eyes. "Why... why... why do those precious to me keep dying? Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei..."

--

A few days later, and the funeral was under way. Many had come to attend- at the forefront were Naruto, Sakura, and Gai, the people who had known him best.

After they had all placed their flowers before the picture frame that replaced the casket that would've been there had there been a corpse, the people present began to mingle, talking about how they had known Kakashi and their experiences with him. Not wanting to discuss such things, Naruto began to leave, when a voice began speaking next to him. "Oh, a funeral? I wonder who it's for..."

Naruto sighed as he looked up. "It's for-" His eyes widened when he saw who stood next to him- there, in torn battle attire and bandages, his left arm in a sling, missing his hitai-ate, was... "Kakashi... sensei..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his pupil. "A funeral? For me? I'm flattered that so many people came."

Tears swelled in the corners of Naruto's eyes. Without warning, he hugged Kakashi, letting the tears flow. "You... complete idiot... showing up late for your own funeral..."

Kakashi smiled under his torn mask. "But, it wouldn't be my funeral if I showed up on time, now would it?"

Naruto let go of his sensei, smiling as he rubbed away the tears, and nodded. He turned to the crowd, nd cupped his mouth with his hands. "Hey! Everyone! Look who showed up late!"

Everyone turned, and eyes everywhere were widened in shock as they began walking over. "Kakashi-sensei...?" "Kakashi...!" "Rival...?"

Sakura was at the forefront of the crowd of people who made their way towards him, and without regard to his injuries, she glomped him. "Kakashi-sensei! It's... it's really you...!"

Kakashi grunted. "Yes... it's me... and you're crushing my arm..."

As Sakura let go, Gai was next. He fiercely hugged his rival, picking him up and spinning around. "My eternal rival! You're alive! I knew that something as trivial as an army of shinobi couldn't bring you down!"

Kakashi gasped for air as Gai let him go. "Well... you know me..."

Tsunade growled as she made her way to the front of the crowd. "Kakashi! I expect a full report from you!"

Kakashi chuckled, and saluted her. "Hai, Tsunade-sama..."

Naruto smiled as he remembered Sakura's words back at the Hero's Memorial. _Looks like he can still live to an old age... and I bet he'll show up late for his next funeral, too..._

**Kasek: **So, yeah, I was reminded of the phrase "late to your own funeral" and this came to mind.


End file.
